Facebook
The [http://www.facebook.com/EverAfterHigh Ever After High Facebook account] is the second of the social media accounts Mattel made to support the franchise. It is unknown when the account was made, since Mattel made it so that the registration date reads 1812 as part of the franchise's mythology, but it likely happened in 2012. The account was put to use on May 30, 2013. Its intro text reads: "Fairytales have existed for thousands of years, inspiring imaginations around the world. Certain stories were so spellbinding, they were passed down to new generations. But there was nowhere to teach the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytales to follow in their parents’ fabled footsteps. That is until 1812, when the Grimm brothers opened the doors to Ever After High – a high school where the next generation of fairytales learned to live their legacy. Class schedules specific for each fairytale were handed out – from Princessology for royal legacies to History of Evil Spells for villain legacies. Headmaster Milton Grimm, who currently runs Ever After High, believes the future of fairytales relies on all students fully embracing their prewritten destiny today to become a legend of tomorrow." The Ever After High Facebook account receives about an update irregularly, but about once per half a week. So far, its posts are still limited to introducing Ever After High rather than expanding it. Its information section additionally includes a few profiles. Stories Gallery Facebook - EAH begins.jpg|May 30, 2013 Facebook - book clue.jpg|May 31, 2013 Facebook - believe.jpg|June 7, 2013 Facebook - Apple White art.jpg|June 12, 2013 Facebook - Raven Queen art.jpg|June 14, 2013 Facebook - Royals incoming.jpg|June 20, 2013 Facebook - Rebels incoming.jpg|June 21, 2013 Facebook - Raven incoming.jpg|June 24, 2013 Facebook - Raven revealed.jpg|June 24, 2013 Facebook - Apple incoming.jpg|June 25, 2013 Facebook - Apple revealed.jpg|June 25, 2013 Facebook - Briar incoming.jpg|June 26, 2013 Facebook - Briar revealed.jpg|June 26, 2013 Facebook - Madeline incoming.jpg|June 27, 2013 Facebook - Madeline revealed.jpg|June 27, 2013 Facebook - first four revealed.jpg|June 28, 2013 Facebook - couple clue.jpg|July 5, 2013 Facebook - Believe, Rewrite, Dream.jpg|July 7, 2013 Book - The Storybook of Legends cover.jpg|July 16, 2013 Facebook - Daring and Dexter.jpg|July 20, 2013 Facebook - Ashlynn and Hunter incoming.jpg|July 23, 2013 Facebook - Hunter incoming.jpg|July 24, 2013 Facebook - Hunter revealed.jpg|July 24, 2013 Facebook - Ashlynn incoming.jpg|July 25, 2013 Facebook - Ashlynn revealed.jpg|July 25, 2013 Facebook - Ashlynn and Hunter revealed.jpg|July 26, 2013 Facebook - Tiny.jpg|August 2, 2013 Facebook - Apple Album 1.jpg|August 5, 2013 Facebook - Apple Album 2.jpg|August 5, 2013 Facebook - Apple Album 3.jpg|August 5, 2013 Facebook - Cupid by lockers.jpg|August 8, 2013 Facebook - Cupid in front of school.jpg|August 9, 2013 Facebook - Raven Album 1.jpg|August 12, 2013 Facebook - Raven Album 2.jpg|August 12, 2013 Facebook - Raven Album 3.jpg|August 12, 2013 Facebook - Cupid and Hopper.jpg|August 12, 2013 Facebook - Apple's letter home.jpg|August 16, 2013 Facebook - Briar Album 1.jpg|August 19, 2013 Facebook - Briar Album 2.jpg|August 19, 2013 Facebook - Briar Album 3.jpg|August 19, 2013 Facebook - Cupid and Dexter.jpg|August 22, 2013 Madeline Album 1.jpg|August 26, 2013 Madeline Album 2.jpg|August 26, 2013 Madeline Album 3.jpg|August 26, 2013 Facebook - Briar, Raven, Apple Legacy Day incoming.jpg|August 28, 2013 Facebook - Briar, Raven, Apple Legacy Day incoming 2.jpg|August 28, 2013 Facebook - Briar, Raven, Apple Legacy Day revealed.jpg|August 28, 2013 Category:Franchise